


Sign of their Times

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, deaf!jeremy, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Jeremy changes and worries Michael





	Sign of their Times

“Dont tempt me.”

Jeremy raised a brow, reading Michaels lips. His boyfriend knew better than to purely rely on words when it came to them talking. After destroying the squip, Jeremy’s hearing took a nose dive. He refused any aids, since he could still hear a small amount when the ringing in his ears wasnt bad. But Michael knew those days were slim to none, so the fact he was speaking made no sense to Jeremy.

So he threw on his best pout face and started signing.

“Dork stop talking and start with the hands. And what do you mean ‘dont tempt me’?”

Michael sighed, rolling his eyes.

“You know what I mean,” he signed back.  
“Obviously I dont?”  
“You....”

Michael stopped to think, not knowing how to tell Jeremy.

“You changed again,” Michael signed sadly, “so ‘dont tempt me’ means I have a bottle of mountain dew red in my backpack and I will shove it down your throat if that ass is back and trying to change you.”

Jeremy’s pout softened into a content and soft smile.

“He isnt. And if he was I’d ignore his ass anyways,” Jeremy signed back, walking closer to Michael, “Christine took me and Brooke shopping over the weekend and I found something I thought you’d like. Something a little different. Im not pre-squip Jeremy any more and Im never going to be again. Ive changed in the last six months Michael. I dated Christine for a while, realized I only fell for her to distract me from my feelings for you, broke up with her and now Im with you. A lot of things have changed Michael. The old Jeremy’s gone. Jeremy 2.0, as the squip called it, is gone. You have the current edition. Just. We both have more friends now.... man are my hands tired....”

The last bit sent Michael into a bout of laughter, shaking his head.

“Damn Jere,” he started, “that was really deep...”  
“I meant every thing I said.... signed... whatever... if you dont like the new clothes I can have Christ....”  
“No,” Michael said loudly, shaking his hands and head.  
“What? I cant fucking hear you.”

Michael laughed and shoved Jeremy.

“No. And yes you can loser.”  
“Im the loser?”  
“Yeah,” Michael signed happily.  
“Well if Im a loser than you’re dating a loser, which makes you a loser by relationship.”  
“Dont care. I’ll still love you.”

Jeremy stared at Michael for a minute before jumping up and down, flapping his hands before signing like crazy.

“I love you too Michael!!!”

Jeremy leapt into Michaels arms and kissing him, nuzzling him happily after. Their friends stood idly by as the whole thing went on.

“Anyone catch any of that,” Jake asked.  
“I got a lot of it,” Christine said, “but thats none of your business...”  
“All I know,” Brooke started, “is thats true love.”


End file.
